Underground roadways of different widths are driven into geological seams dependent on the characteristics of the seam itself and various mining regulations. Due to horizontal and vertical pressures, strata conditions, depth of seam, geological anomalies and other circumstances these roadways are prone to varying degrees of failure.
Known methods of supporting the roadway ribs to prevent failure include timber, steel or plastic mesh pinned with rib bolts, and various concrete products. These can be installed prior to or after mining activity to assist with support and stabilization.
A disadvantage with these rib supports is that they cause lost production time during installation. A further disadvantage is that these devices can not be installed until a section of roadway is completed, and can thus expose mine workers to unsupported, potentially hazardous ribs for extended periods of time.